


Making Children

by ZXSpectrum



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Community: puellamagi_kink, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Kink Meme, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/ZXSpectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first night, Sayaka has to see that Kyoko has more than she originally thought. This night would also have consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Children

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [a prompt](http://puellamagi-kink.livejournal.com/470.html?thread=46038#t46038) from puellamagi_kink.

Sayaka could barely believe her eyes. Was it real? Or did she just go crazy? Whatever it was, there was no doubt that Kyoko had something, that she shouldn't have. She was a girl after all. And yet...

“Is... Is that a penis?” she asked the other girl, who was just as naked as she was, pointing to the thing between her legs.

“Well, it's not a lollipop,” the redhead answered. “Although the difference can blur sometimes.”

Sayaka wondered how she could make such a joke in that situation. But then, for her it was probably normal. Even though a girl with a penis was anything but. Sayaka wondered whether she should go on with this. She looked forward to this night in quite a while, but seeing her... unusual anatomy made her uncomfortable. But Kyoko surely wouldn't be okay with that. She would probably get angry. After all, Sayaka lay on the bed, ready to begin. It wouldn't be wise to stop now, when they got that far. And she had to admit... It was actually rather appealing.

But her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her breast and the sight of the redhead above her. It seems that Kyoko decided not to stay idle, while she was staring at her. She had a grin on her face and Sayaka couldn't help but notice that it was eerily similar to the grin she had, when she served her a big meal last week. It seemed that she liked eating in more ways than one.

“You better not chicken out now,” Kyoko said, as if she knew what Sayaka thought. “I will make sure that it will be a night you don't forget.”

Sayaka felt something hard brush against her most private place. She didn't need to look to know what it was. Her heart raced and she felt scared and intrigued at the same time. But the more they stayed like that, the more she started to like the thought. There was no doubt that it aroused her.

Finally, she nodded her head. Kyoko understood the gesture and made herself ready. Then, she finally entered her. Sayaka gasped and moaned at the sensations, that felt more intense than she had anticipated. Her moans mixed with those of her lover, as she went in and out of her, nearly screaming out her pleasure.

Then it was over. Only a few short thrusts and Kyoko stopped. Sayaka could feel how she squirted something liquid into her. Even she knew what had happened. When Kyoko pulled out and she saw that it wasn't as hard anymore, her thoughts were only confirmed.

“That... was it?” Sayaka didn't want to sound too disappointed, but didn't actually manage to do that. She was certain that Kyoko was inexperienced, but still she expected more.

The redhead giggled uneasy. Obviously she was embarrassed herself by her poor performance. “Looks like it... I never actually did that before.”

“It's alright.” Sayaka chastised herself for sounding insincere. It wasn't her fault after all. Still her lack of satisfaction made it hard to be anything but disappointed in her lover. “But,” she looked at the, now nearly flaccid, penis, “maybe we should use a condom from now on. We should have done that in the first place.”

“It will be fine,” Kyoko replied. “Most importantly, we should practice much more. So I can satisfy you, one day.”

Sayaka cringed. She wasn't even sure herself whether it was because she brushed off her suggestion or whether the 'one day' made it sound like it would be a long time, until Kyoko may give her an orgasm. Either way, she was actually fine with 'practicing'. She would make sure that she stands by her word...

* * *

Gently, Sayaka caressed the purple hair of the little girl in her lap. It was nearly ten years now, since the day she was born. Something that probably wouldn't have happened, if she and her lover actually followed her advice. But by now, Sayaka didn't even mind that they didn't.

“Mom?” the little girl said. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Momoko,” Sayaka said lovingly.

“The other kids say that there is something wrong with us. That two girls can't have children. That...,” she hesitated before she went on. “That you can't be my real parents. Is... Is that true?”

“Um...” Of course, she was aware that this day would come some day. It comes for every parent. But she certainly wasn't prepared for it. It was even worse in their case, since they were really special. At least, Momoko's father was.

“It's not!” a loud voice suddenly said. The owner of the voice seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. “Momoko, I think it's time that you learn how you were born.”

“Kyoko!” Sayaka called out. “Do you really think it's a good idea?”

“Why not?” the redhead said, shrugging, “She is old enough. And do you want her to doubt that we are her parents?”

She certainly had a good point there. “Alright,” Sayaka finally said with a sigh. “I guess we should get it over with it.”

It was odd. She never would have thought that she would ever have children back then. When Momoko was born, she was very worried whether she could raise a child. Not only was she still fourteen, she also had a very dangerous job. But in hindsight, she was sure that she gave her strength. Kyoko too. She knew that she couldn't just leave her family behind, so kept going, determined to beat anything that may come, so she could live to be there for them. She was sure that it was the same for Kyoko.

However, nearly nothing could give her strength to give Momoko the talk. This promised to become a long day...


End file.
